nz_fire_alarm_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Panels
The beating heart of every Fire Alarm System is the control panel. Panels come in two main types - Conventional and Addressable. If you want to know what these two terms mean, then there's some great videos on YouTube explaining it (the concept is the same worldwide). A lot of companies in NZ will use the same panels, but there's still a fair amount of variety. I'm not skilled enough at identifying certain panel designs, so all i'm going to do is simply split the list in Conventional Panels and Addressable Panels, and then separate them by manufacturer. Panels come in both a "one sided" configuration, with the controls and internal access on the front, whereas others are a rear-accessed "two sided" configuration, with the door and controls on the back of the unit. This makes it more difficult to identify which ones are addressable, since if the controls are on the back, it may not be possible to tell. All fire panels in NZ will display the standard "Normal", "Defect" and "Fire" lights/LED's, then will have a list of the Zones on the system (unless it is a one zone system), each with a light that will flash when the alarm is either in "Defect" or in "Fire", this is to alert fire crews to the location of the emergency, and is also why this display is always in a window facing outside (except for 1-zone systems). Panels usually have a detailed map on the display, showing where each zone is, however Type 1 systems do not have this, and some four-zone Pertronic F4 panels also do not have this. Some systems will have "mimic" panels, which are additional displays separate from the main one. These are particularly common on Addressable systems. Some addressable systems will have the display and the controls in two separate units, which can also make things confusing! Conventional Fire Alarm Panels This section looks at all kinds of conventional panels. These come from many companies, mostly Pertronic and Ampac, but also Vigilant, Notifier and Protec. Pertronic Industries Pertronic is the most popular manufacturer. DSCN8065.JPG DSCN8066.JPG DSCN7191.JPG DSCN8112.JPG DSCN8110.JPG DSCN8180.JPG DSCN8067.JPG DSCN8069.JPG DSCN8074.JPG DSCN8078.JPG DSCN8077.JPG DSCN7104.JPG DSCN7297.JPG DSCN8093.JPG DSCN7102.JPG DSCN7299.JPG DSCN7100.JPG DSCN7091.JPG DSCN7953.JPG DSCN7433.JPG DSCN7267.JPG DSCN7090.JPG DSCN7094.JPG DSCN7954.JPG DSCN8141.JPG DSCN7823.JPG DSCN7839.JPG DSCN7840.JPG DSCN8285.JPG DSCN8079.JPG DSCN8081.JPG DSCN7962.JPG DSCN7959.JPG DSCN4909.JPG DSCN7416.JPG Ampac DSCN8283.JPG DSCN8182.JPG DSCN7845.JPG DSCN7929.JPG DSCN7841.JPG DSCN7842.JPG DSCN7832.JPG DSCN7300.JPG DSCN8181.JPG DSCN7695.JPG DSCN8196.JPG DSCN7694.JPG DSCN7259.JPG DSCN7923.JPG DSCN7833.JPG DSCN7905.JPG DSCN7906.JPG DSCN7875.JPG DSCN8245.JPG DSCN7122.JPG DSCN7882.JPG DSCN7314.JPG DSCN8246.JPG Vigilant DSCN7733.JPG DSCN7735.JPG DSCN7745.JPG DSCN7479.JPG DSCN7192.JPG DSCN7628.JPG DSCN7629.JPG DSCN7311.JPG DSCN8273.JPG DSCN7541.JPG DSCN7421.JPG DSCN7428.JPG DSCN7089.JPG DSCN7093.JPG|Despite the presense of the logo, this is not a Pertronic panel. The display has most likely been modified. DSCN7223.JPG DSCN7838.JPG DSCN7087.JPG DSCN7943.JPG DSCN7208.JPG DSCN7209.JPG DSCN7224.JPG DSCN4878.JPG Notifier by Honeywell DSCN7367.JPG DSCN7909.JPG DSCN7908.JPG DSCN8134.JPG DSCN7682.JPG DSCN7773.JPG DSCN7503.JPG DSCN7783.JPG DSCN7786.JPG Protec DSCN7930.JPG DSCN7824.JPG Others Occasionally, you will find companies that have installed other panels to what's listed above (usually on cheap, low-budget systems). These are just compiled here as a single collection. DSCN5790.JPG|This panel is not mounted in a window like it's supposed to be....typical cheapskate systems... Addressable Fire Alarm Panels this section looks at addressable panels. Because panels can come in a rear-accessed "two sided" configuration, with the door and controls on the back of the unit. This makes it more difficult to identify which ones are addressable, since if the controls are on the back, it may not be possible to tell. Pertronic Industries DSCN7110.JPG DSCN8183.JPG DSCN7417.JPG DSCN7545.JPG DSCN7544.JPG DSCN8064.JPG DSCN8015.JPG DSCN7429.JPG DSCN8197.JPG DSCN8198.JPG DSCN7966.JPG IMG20190725145900.jpg|This is a "mimic" controller. It is essentiall a second control for the fire alarm separate from the main panel. DSCN7869.JPG DSCN7870.JPG DSCN8043.JPG DSCN8047.JPG DSCN8048.JPG DSCN8140.JPG DSCN8277.JPG|Large Adressable panel with little disply on front. DSCN8275.JPG|Large Adressable panel with little disply on front. DSCN8278.JPG Vigilant DSCN7818.JPG DSCN7813.JPG DSCN7881.JPG DSCN7878.JPG DSCN7879.JPG DSCN7880.JPG DSCN7366.JPG Ampac DSCN7436.JPG DSCN7441.JPG|Connected to the "FireFinder" in the previous photo. Notifier by Honeywell DSCN7207.JPG DSCN7079.JPG DSCN7459.JPG DSCN7460.JPG DSCN7461.JPG DSCN7083.JPG DSCN7085.JPG DSCN7086.JPG Protec DSCN7963.JPG DSCN7964.JPG Old Fire Alarm Panels This section looks at old classic panels that you can still sometimes find on older systems. These are slowing becoming more and more rare, as new systems replace these. All of these systems are conventional, since they pre-date the introduction of addressable systems. Vigilant DSCN6903.JPG DSCN7454.JPG DSCN7401.JPG DSCN7599.JPG DSCN7308.JPG DSCN8199.JPG Trident DSCN7686.JPG DSCN8209.JPG DSCN7419.JPG DSCN7420.JPG DSCN7706.JPG DSCN7471.JPG DSCN7472.JPG DSCN7370.JPG DSCN7371.JPG DSCN8123.JPG DSCN7210.JPG DSCN7834.JPG|Remains of a Trident panel found at the remains of a demolished building in Thorndon. DSCN7836.JPG|Remains of a Trident panel found at the remains of a demolished building in Thorndon. Guardian DSCN8299.JPG DSCN7365.JPG DSCN4869.JPG Fire Sentry This is a Type 1 system that uses integrated call-points with integrated alarms. The panel essential just links them together so that one switch will set-off all of them alarms (on systems with more than one unit) and allows you to reset the system. This system is designed for 1-zone set-up only. DSCN7585.JPG DSCN7584.JPG FFE: Firefighting Enterprises Ltd. DSCN6306.JPG Unknown DSCN7673.JPG DSCN7674.JPG